A computer mouse is used as a manual input device for generating signals corresponding to a position of a pointer/cursor on a screen enabling an operator to input a signal at any desired location. Many millions of such mice have been in widespread use worldwide for many years and numerous models of computer mice with enhanced operational abilities are currently available on the market.
All computer system interfaces are designed to be heavily protected from the interference of any undesired external signal; the only interface left exposed to such interference is the computer mouse interface when the mouse is idle on the usually crowded desk. In this situation, unless the interface is disabled, any unintended incorrect movement and unintentional click of the mouse can have dire consequences especially in business areas such as finance or stock trading. Furthermore, many on-line day traders and others work from home with young children around which can exacerbate the same problem on an everyday basis. Additionally, such unpredictable interactions often remain unnoticed when later resuming mouse operations, precluding timely correction with unexpected, later manifested affects on applications or settings.
At least, when returning to the computer, it is a common experience for a computer user to need to make a few additional corrective mouse movements to find or relocate the cursor/pointer to the correct location and to reverse unwanted computer inputs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,810 issued Mar. 28, 1989 to Robert F. Moor teaches the provision of a separate acceptance switch spaced apart from but electrically connected to the mouse to prevent any inadvertent movement of the mouse and thereby the mouse cursor as a direct result of pressing the mouse button. The mouse is used to draw fine details of a graphic display.
However, neither that patent nor any other known devices include a feature which can permit the operator to exclude or block any unintended, unpredictable input signal, which could otherwise result in such undesired actions as document delete, application close, document copy or move to an incorrect folder.